Fat Man and Boy Blunder! (Thomas' House Episode)
Fat Man and Boy Blunder is the 449th Thomas' House episode. Synopsis Stevens and Timmy become Superheroes! Characters * Stevens (Fat Man) * Timmy (Boy Blunder) * Mr.Hart (Alfred) * Giggles (Joker) * Officer Ham * Officer Porkchop * Unnamed Criminal * Mickey Mouse * Goofy * Mac Plot Timmy and Stevens are watching Paw Patrol at Stevens house when Timmy asks Stevens "Why are we watching Paw Patrol?" Stevens said "I thought this was Live PD." Then the news comes on saying "We interrupt this program for an important message: The Pie store has been robbed and the Criminal is still on the loose!" Stevens says "This is a job for...." Stevens then presses a remote button making Timmy and Stevens fall into a slide leading into a ball pit. Stevens says "Welcome to the Fat Cave" In the Fat Cave Stevens goes inside a closet and comes out with a blue batman suit but with minor changes. Timmy then goes inside and comes out with a red T-shirt with green sleeves, green gloves, green shorts and yellow underwear (Over the green shorts) and a black mask. Stevens introduces Timmy to "Alfred" (actually Mr.Hart) Mr.Hart replies "My name is Michael you dumbass!" Stevens then exclaims "TO THE FAT MOBILE!" As they get inside the car they drive toward Sherylsville toward the store "Cozy Café" where they find Giggles trying to buy an Espresso. Stevens yells "HUH? THE JOKER!!" Giggles ignores him and starts paying the cashier. Timmy asks "What do we do?" Stevens replies "Well your supposed to beat the guy up but cause a bunch of property damage and civilian casualties first" They proceed to beat up a bunch of civilians and start breaking property with a crowbar. Giggles then sits down and starts drinking his Espresso while they beat up the civilians. Giggles then leaves while the Police come. The Police then say "Wait your beating up civilians? COUNT ME IN!" as they all start shooting and beating random civilians. Timmy then says "C'mon lets get out of here!" They both leave and realize Mac on top of Sherylsville Apts. about to jump from the roof. Stevens says "Ill save you BITCH!" as Mac falls from the building Stevens uses his grapple to fling him into a nearby building. Stevens then uses the grapple to go the this building and says "Horray!" as Mac covered with blood and glass shards gives him a paper. The paper reads "JET PACK TRAINING: Step 1:Jump off building Step 2: Pull Jetpack String Step 3: Fly!" Timmy then says "Ummm...I think you just killed him-AND CHEESE!" Stevens replies "Uhh no duh! Thats the point I didn't want him to fall to death I WANTED TO KILL HIM!" They then drive over toward a street where Mickey Mouse was walking. Then Mac comes along with Goofy making a small trio. Timmy then says "OH NO! They are forming a protest group!" Stevens then says "Quick KILL THEM!" Goofy then says "Ah Hell No!" and pulls out a MG3KWS and fires at them as cartridges fly out of the chamber. Goofy accidentally kills Mac when he runs out of ammo. Timmy stabs him with a tree branch. Theh then proceeds to view that there is a hostage situation at the bank so they get into the Fat Mobile. They then drive into the bank crashing through the walls killing half of the hostages by running them over. The Robber then says "Why the hell are you here? Its not Halloween dumbshits!" Stevens replies "No but its Judgment Day Today!" The Robber then says "Dude I have hostages you cant kill me if I have hostages" Stevens and Timmy proceed to kill all the hostages. Stevens then kills the Robber saying "Now you dont!" they then leave off while the Fat Man Theme song plays ending the episode. Location * Stevens House * Fat Cave * Sherylsville * Sherylsville Apts. * Cozy Café * Sherylsville National Bank Trivia * Fat Man and Boy Blunder is an obvious pun on Bat Man and Boy Wonder. * A Blunder is a stupid or careless mistake. * The Jetpack that Mac has was invented by Herman. * This is Goofys first appearance since Disney Land Part 2. * This is also the same case for Mickey Mouse.